


In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take

by HeichouEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Choking, Collars, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Pet Play, Piercings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, male!hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouEren/pseuds/HeichouEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's going to meet again with his family, which he haven't seen five years. Everything's going fine until he meets with his younger brother, it's when things start to get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote it xd
> 
> And also, please if you have issues with sibling incest don't read it, because I don't want any hateful comments.

Levi was sitting behind the counter and watching how the clock pointer moved closer to the desired hour. Soon his shift will end and he'll go back to his apartment and rest from all the annoying people he needed to stand all day. He worked at the small cafe named "Titan". He waited few more minutes and it was finally 2 p.m.. It wasn't like Levi didn't like his work, he just losed his patience to people when it came to taking orders and most were or undecided or mean. It wasn't his dream job, but it paid most of the bills. The rest he paid with the money from his paintings. He loved art and it was a combination of fun and work for him. If he could, he would only paint and it would be his job, but you haven't had enough money from just that. He also wanted to open his own cafe and he hoped some day he will.

"Okay, Levi! You can go home!" He jumped a little when Hange, his cooworker, shouted entering the cafe for their shift. "Oh, and could you do some pictures of your family? Pleeeasee!" They asked as they came closer to Levi and took their business apron to put it on. They was talking about Levi's meeting with his family.

It was Friday and tomorrow he was going to visit his family. He moved out from his parent's house when he was 18. Now he's 23.

He'll be only staying for a weekend, which was definitely not enough to make up for this time he haven't seen them. Which was 5 years. Of course Levi was nervous. It was a lot of time and he was sure that a lot changed. _Are they the same as he remembered them?_   Eren needed to grew up by this time, last he saw him, he was 13. Levi still remembers Eren, his younger brother, as a giggling kid with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. His brother was his best friend and someone who he loved deeply, and Eren was always somewhere around Levi. Levi was feeling guilty for that he moved out when he was only 18, but back then a lot of shit was going on and he needed a break. He was just a teenager who wanted to free himself from his parents. He had a boyfriend and wanted to live with him. He still remembers how Grisha yelled at him after he found out he's gay and wants to live with his lover. Grisha loved Levi though he was adopted. It didn't matter for him, his child, was _his_ child. He didn't wanted Levi to leave and he yelled, because he was upset more about it than of the orientation of his son. Levi didn't realised it back then, he was young and not less upset than Grisha. His mother just stayed silent and he doesn't remember well her face expression. Eren was asleep then so he probably woke up the next day and didn't know what was going on. Why his brother wasn't there anymore. Levi didn't even called them, not once. Only two weeks ago he made that decision to renew a family relations. They were shocked that their son finally gave some sign that he's alive, but mostly they were just happy. Still, the closer Levi was to the date of a meeting, the more he was anxious.

"You've already asked me like twenty times and my answer is still "no". I won't do any stupid pictures for you, and leave me alone, you know I have more important things than to play a photographier in this house." Levi rolled his eyes and put his bag on a shoulder.

"God, you're so stubborn. I've just wanted to see how Eren grew up!" Hange started to giving Levi even bigger headache than he already had. They knew him since the elementary school, so they were really good friends and despite the opposite characters, Levi still liked them. 

"Maybe some other time." Hange sighed.

"Okay, okay, but tell me how it went."

"Sure." He said and disappeared through the front door, going home.

 _I just hope Eren isn't mad at me because I leaved._ He thought passing the street. 

 

 

###

 

 

 

Levi noticed his parent's house when he looked through the taxi window. He was so close and he waited so long for it. To finally get rid of this guilt that was in him and make things all good again. His face was emotionless, but his heart was pounding so fast, that he thought it was going to flew out of his chest.

The driver stopped and Levi handed him a payment. He took his suitcase out of the trunk and walked up to the front door.

He sighed. _Everything is going to be okay._ Levi thought and rang the door bell. A minute later his mom was standing in front of him, smiling brightly.

"Levi! Oh my god, you grew up so much!" Carla hugged him. "So handsome." She said taking his cheeks in her hands and studying his face, still with a stunning smile. "Come in sweetheart." He did as she said, and noticed Grisha standing a few steps behind Carla. He walked up to him and hugged him just like his mother, when he put his suitcase down, on the floor.

"I've prepared dinner and it's going to be for about 15 minutes. I don't know why Eren didn't came down, he's upstairs in his room, I think. Ehh, you can go to him if you want to and I set the table. He's probably playing some games or something like that." Carla said to Levi, laughing a little. It was so nice, all his worries that no one will even open the door flew away, well not all of them, he haven't seen Eren yet and he hoped that he was as welcoming as Carla and Grisha, but he was way more relaxed now than he was just a couple of minutes ago.

"Sure." He said, giving his parents a smile and went upstairs. Nothing has changed and he remembered everything as well as he did. Everything was the same, the walls, decorations. He saw a few pictures representing his family, he was on all of them and it was nice to know they haven't tried to forget him.

Eren's room was at the end of the corridor.

_Uh, just stop being so nervous about it._

Levi breathed deeply a few times and knocked on the door. No one answered.  _Maybe he's got headphones on or something? Or he haven't heard it?_ Levi knocked again, but with the same result. After some seconds passed he heard something which sounded like a growl or even a... moan? He must misheard that.

 _Should I enter? Maybe I just should go down stairs and say that I... Oh fuck it!_   He braved himself and opened the door slowly. His eyes searched for his brother and quickly caught the sign of Eren, who was laying in the messed up sheets on his bed.

Levi's mouth dropped and heart, again started to beat like it would jump out of his chest.

What he saw was Eren lying on the sheets naked, only in black, high stockings. He was panting and stroking wildly his cock with one hand while his second one was taking in and out of his ass, a white dildo. He noticed Levi and watched him from under his narrowed eyelids, not stopping any of his movements.

Eren raised his head a little bit, jerking his dick which was dripping with precum. All Levi could do is stand still with wide-opened eyes. The teenage boy bit his lip, but it didn't stopped a loud moan he let out of himself. He was keeping an eye contact with Levi. Eren licked slowly his lower lip moving his eyes down taking whole of his brother's posture.

It was too much for Levi, and he quickly stepped back and shut the door.

 _Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! Why he needed to masturbate exactly when I wanted to see him for the first time since 5 years?! And what with that lip licking, it was like he was jerking off to me, like.. oh god I need to go downstairs._  

He was more angry on himself, not on Eren. He shouldn't came in when no one said he could enter, but shit, how could he know? Levi was confused with his own thoughts and hard dick, which made him even more mad on himself. He didn't know what to do. The sign of his _younger brother_ was turning him on and he knew it was a bad thing. Like _really_ bad. Should he take care of it in the bathroom? No, it didn't felt right. But his hard dick started to get really uncomfortable. But it was his brother!

 _Fuck. Okay, just ignore it and think about something gross._ His race of thoughts haven't seem to have an end. He calmed himself down a little bit and his penis did the same, as he slowly walked down the stairs.

He went downstairs, wanting to forget and not make things more awkward. Carla was in the kitchen, and Grisha was sitting on the couch reading some newspaper, which he put down as he noticed Levi.

"How's Eren?" Carla smiled to him.

"Fine." 

"Something wrong sweetheart?" Carla asked with a worried expression. _  
_

"Um.. No, everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Dinner's ready?" He quickly changed the subject giving her a smile to not worry her poor, beautiful heart.

"Almost."

They heard a sound of a shutting door after a moment and Levi tensed a bit. It was not the fact that he saw someone jacking off, because it was quite a normal thing, but that, it was his brother, and _the fact it turned him on_ wasn't any better. Carla placed food on the table and told everyone, except Eren, to sit.

"Eren honey, dinner's ready! Come here!" She shouted.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Eren entered the room, and Levi swallowed thickly. He started to get rid of his hard on, but he stared to get aroused again, and it was because of what he saw. Eren was in torn, short, women shorts that was barely seen from under white, oversized sweater. Whole outfit was completed with black thigh-highs and a black chocker. _Shit, what the fuck? Did he dress up like this every day?_ Eren looked so hot, but Levi tried to stop these thoughts.

Younger boy run closer as his eyes met Levi's and with a wide grin he threw himself on Levi, hugging his neck tightly, which surprised him so much that he yelped quietly.

"Oh, I'm so glad that I can finally see my dear brother again!" He said with a small chuckle and placed a wet kiss on Levi's cheek. "You know you didn't have to go out so quickly." Eren said giving Levi a stunning smirk. He didn't know how to react to this. _Did he really meant it?_ Eren was definitely too close to his face and this sudden affection didn't improve the situation in his pants.

"Um... yeah, I'm glad to see you, too." Levi just said quickly forcing himself to smile and watched how his brother took a seat in front of him, wiggling his ass from side to side as he walked to his chair. _It was a nice ass. Stop!_

"So, how's life?" Eren asked shoving a peace of a chicken into his mouth as everyone started to eat.

"Fine, a little boring." He wasn't a person who liked people, so most of the time he was writing, painting or reading books alone in his apartment.

He told them about his job and what happened over the years. There wasn't much to tell, but he found a few interesting stories. Somewhere in the middle Grisha went to take Levi's suitcase to his room, which was his old room next to Eren's. He relaxed himself a bit and didn't even noticed that his and Eren's knees were touching. They talked and talked when 11 p.m. came around and Carla kissed both boys on the forehead, saying goodnight. Grisha just ruffled their hair and followed his wife to their bedroom. Two boys stayed alone. For a couple of minutes room was filled with an awkward silence, and they were just staring into each others eyes. Few more minutes pasted, and Eren finally stood up from his chair.

"I'm going to bed." He he said and turned around approaching to the stairs. "Aren't you going too?" He said with a little smirk playing on his lips. Levi didn't responded and just followed his brother. It was weird for him as fuck, but he explained Eren's behaviour with that he could be nervous too or embarrassed with that Levi caught him jacking off, he didn't know Eren, and didn't know how he was reacting to things.

His bedroom was next to Eren's, and he was a few steps away from the door when his brother suddenly turned around and pinned him to the wall. Levi's eyes opened wider as he didn't know what was going on. Eren's leg was between his thighs pressing onto his crotch.

"You know, you're even more handsome than I remember." Eren ran his fingers over Levi's cheek and licked his lips. Levi could feel Eren's breath on his face.

"I don't know what the fuck you're doing, but you better fucking stop right now, brat." Eren didn't replied, he just crashed his lips onto Levi's, kissing him furiously, and Levi caught himself _kissing back_. Levi was maybe short, but he was strong and he could easily push Eren off, but he just couldn't do it. Part of him screamed that this was wrong, but another part of him wanted it so desperately. _Why he wanted this?_

_Shit, what am I doing?_

He just wanted the boy to touch him, kiss him, do whatever he wanted with him at the moment. Eren moved his hand down Levi's crotch and started massaging his clothed dick, getting out of Levi a low moan. That woke up the shorter man from his state and he broke the kiss, but Eren was still massaging his cock, with even more force to it.

"Stop it Ere- aagh!" Eren started kissing and bitting his neck leaving small marks. "E-Eren no, seriously fucking s-stop!" He grabbed Eren's wrist, as his hand started to undoing his belt, and pushed it back forcing him to back off. Eren looked him in the eyes, confused, but after few seconds it was replaced by anger.

"Why did you do that?! I've seen that you liked it, so where's the fucking problem?!" Eren yelled.

"Where's the problem? The fucking problem is in that you're my brother." 

"It's not a problem for me!"

"Wha-Eren, I haven't seen you for 5 years, and stop shouting, you're going to wake up parents." Eren clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He just stared at his brother for a several seconds and Levi was sure that Eren will punch him, but tears gathered in the taller's boy eyes. He turned around and went to his room.

"Eren, wait." He wanted to stop him but Eren already shut the door. Levi just stood still in the hallway staring at the door to his brother's room. _What the fuck just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update took me 3 months ._. I'm sorry ;-; From now on I'm going to update this fic more often so no more long breakes like that, I promise. (◡‿◡✿)

Levi woke up the next day with the sun shining straight into his eyes. He groaned and clumsy got out of the bed going to take a proper shower.

He decided to wore black jeans and a little bit oversized t-shirt, also black. He checked himself in the mirror before going down the stairs for the breakfast, that Carla assured him will be waiting for him in the morning. His mother was an amazing woman. 

It was something-past 10. Levi thought everyone would be woken up by then, but when he walked into the dining room, it looked like Eren was still in his bedroom, because he was nowhere to be seen. He said his mornings to Carla and Grisha that were sitting at the table. Carla was nibbling on her pancake and Grisha was reading a newspaper, sipping coffee. I took a sit next to Carla.

"Take what you like." She said smiling warmly and gesturing with her head towards the table where was some, made by her, food.

"Thanks mom." He took for himself some of the toasts. After a while Eren joined and Levi felt how his body tensed the moment he noticed him walking down the stairs. He took a place in front of Levi. There was something different in him however. He acted shy. Which surprised Levi, because yesterday he was so confident, especially when he shoved his tongue past his throat. 

Today, Eren was wearing an oversized, pink sweater, which falled nicely past one of his shoulders with white thigh highs and... a pair of violet booty shorts. A booty shorts. _Holy fuck._  

Eren was smiling softly and Levi couldn't help, but think how cute and in the same time hot his brother looked. He quickly pushed these thoughts away.

Eren didn't said a word besides 'good morning' and was definitely avoiding Levi's gaze. Levi didn't know why, but he felt guilty. His little brother's eyes looked so sad despite the small smile he wore on his light-brown face. _But I haven't done anything wrong. I mean was I supposed to laid my younger brother or what?_ Levi looked at him once again before returning to finishing his breakfast.

"Hey Levi... do you... um... have any plans for today?" Eren suddenly asked and his head snapped up from his plate faster than he wanted, surprised that Eren stopped ignoring him. Levi could see in his eyes a bit of nervousness. _Maybe he was afraid I refuse doing anything with him after what have happened?_ Okay, maybe Levi was a little upset about yesterday, but Eren was still his dear, little brother and he really loved him deeply. Levi wanted to repair a little mistakes they made in the beginning. He would definitely forgive him for his outburst of emotions, because he's only a teenager so maybe these were just hormones that drove him. Besides it was really a big amount of time and Levi didn't know him, maybe Eren had no idea how to show his emotions so he just did what he did in the heat of the moment? 

"No, not really." He replied and the brunet's face brightened, this time along with his eyes. 

"Oh great! So maybe you would want to spend a day with me? I could show you some old family stuff at the attic. They're pretty cool, some are creepy, but still cool." Eren giggled and Levi smiled at the sign. "Or we could play video games or something like that, whatever you'd like."

"Sure, both sound fine." He smiled so brightly that Levi swore that the sun could be ashamed compared to this. When he looked at his brother, he felt something really warm in his chest. Levi knew he was gay, but gay for his own brother?

He looked at the brunette boy once again and noticed that he had something in his nose and he doesn't even know how could he missed this and not notice. Maybe he was too occupied staring into Eren's eyes or well... somewhere else. He had a septum piercing and was now wearing a golden clicker, which perfectly embellished his beautiful, caramel skin. Levi wondered if he had another piercings.

He finished eating and so did Eren. 

"Okay do you want to go to the attic then?" He asked in his soft, sweet voice.

"I hope you clean it sometimes?" Eren laughed and the sound wonderfully filled Levi's ears. 

"Yeah, yeah, we clean it sometimes, don't worry." Eren didn't forgot about Levi's thing for cleanliness.

They both stood up and went upstairs. When they were on the first floor Eren pulled at the rope that was hanging from the ceiling, so a ladder-like stairs were shown. Eren turned his head to Levi, who stood right behind him and gave him a soft smile. He started climbing up the staircase really slowly. Levi was right behind him. 

"Sorry it's kind of steep and I'm scared of heights." It wasn't even high, but Levi didn't complained about it. 

"It's okay, take your time." And then Levi regretted it immediately. He could see, very well Eren's butt from this position and despite Levi's efforts to not look at it, his eyes still wandered to his brother's delicious cheeks. Oh god and as if it wasn't too much, Eren's panties started showing. They were black and laced. It looks like even it wasn't too much, because then, Eren tripped. Levi hopefully was quick to react, his hand working on it's own. He grabbed one of Eren's bottom thighs for him not to fall. Levi's hand dangerously close to his ass. 

"Oh sorry!" Eren turned his head around to look at his brother and said innocently.

"Don't bother about it." Levi let go of his thigh when Eren was steady again. He still had his hand close in case Eren would trip again. The worst part was that Levi's pants were getting tight. Good thing stairs were short and they both were quickly upstairs after that. 

"Okay so we're here." Eren gave him a stunning smile.

The room was filled with the dim light. It wasn't as dusty as Levi thought, so Eren didn't lied that they were cleaning there sometimes too. Levi hated everything what was dirty. When he touched something which his brain statement as filthy, he needed to immediately scrub it till it shined if it was going to be used by him in the future. After that he would clean himself from any bacterias that could stay on his skin in the process. It really was necessary, because it was like he could feel and see all the germs on his skin where he touched a filthy object and if it's like that then how could he not want to get rid of them as fast as possible? By the time hopefully he kinda had more control over it, thanks to the meds on OCD, so it wasn't as malicious as earlier in his life. 

The room looked like every other attic, honestly. A lot of boxes and old useless stuff. There was a worn, red carpet on the floor. Eren closed the flap of the stairs and we sat on the big couch, which was in the corner of the room.

"Hey I wanted to ask you, do you have any other piercings?" Levi was first to start a conversation. He didn't wanted to sit in the awkward silence. Eren brightened up at the question. Levi swore this kid was like a puppy. 

"Yeah, I have my nipples pierced and also my tongue." He showed Levi his tongue in a playful manner. There was a light, green bubble at the centre. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah, they're pretty good looking on you."

"Glad to hear that. The tongue piercing is helpful in a lot of things." Eren winked.

"Like what?" 

"Making pretty boys cum." Levi's eyes widened slightly at that and he didn't know what to say. Eren then laughed loudly, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. "I'm just joking." There's a silence in the room and Eren's eyes are on the floor. 

"Um... Levi by the way I'm..." He speaks again. "I'm sorry for yesterday. You know... for what happened. I was just so happy to see you and I think that... it just overwhelmed me a little bit. I hope it doesn't matter that much anymore?"

"No, of course it doesn't. It's okay now, so don't worry."

"That's good to hear." He gave Levi a seductive look to which his heart started to beat faster. "Also I have another question for you." Levi gulped.

"What is it?" _Damn this kid._

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Levi didn't like where it was going. 

"No." Eren nodded. "And you? Girlfriend, boyfriend?"

"I'm also gay," Levi wasn't surprised. "But no, I don't have anyone at the moment. I broke up with my boyfriend like two weeks ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. He was an ass, I was with him just because he fucked me good."

"Eren!" Levi raised his voice suddenly and Eren jumped slightly. "Don't talk like that when I'm with you."

"Huh why not?"

"It's vulgar, besides you're my younger brother and I don't want to hear that from you."

"Okay, sorry, I understand." Levi nodded. He didn't know what it was, but he was angry that someone even touched Eren, and Eren says that someone _fucked_ him, and that it was _good_. Levi knew that Eren was not underage anymore and most kids his age had sex, but still the thought of some disgusting fucker touching _his_ Eren, made him sick. 

Eren kept an eye contact with Levi and then he leaned to whisper in his ear, one of his hands on Levi's thigh. 

"Or maybe you would want to hear that _you_ fucked me good?" Levi froze. It was too much. He didn't know what to do. Everything Eren did was on purpose to seduce him, there was no denying in that now. Levi's hand was quickly on the brunette's chest and he pushed him back lightly, not wanting to harm him in any way by pushing him away too hard. 

"Eren what the hell are you doing?" He tried to keep his voice calm.

"I really like you Levi." He's voice was still just beyond a whisper. 

"Eren I say that again, we're brothers."

"And I say that again, I don't mind." He leaned closer crushing their lips in a sweet kiss and Levi couldn't help himself this time too, so he responded. Eren's lips were so subtle and nice to the touch. Eren parted his lips to signal it's okay to let his tongue inside. They kissed for some time and Eren started to palm Levi's erection through his pants like he did yesterday. This time Levi didn't push him away and Eren was sparkling with joy, because his brother, the most handsome man and the person who cares probably the most about him is finally showing him affection. Eren wanted to show how much he loves Levi. He broke the kiss and was quickly between his brother's legs. 

"Levi..." He laid his head on Levi's lap. "Can I suck your cock? Please..." The innocence in his voice made him melt and he wasn't thinking straight anymore.

"Ahh... Fuck it. Get this pretty lips to work then." He grasped a strands of hair on the back of Eren's head. The younger male was quick to pull the zipper down. He didn't even bother to tease Levi in fear he would change his mind, so he just pulled Levi's underwear down revealing a thick, long cock. He gazed at it for a moment, getting hard at the sight. The precum dripped down from the slit and Eren was quick to lick it off. He then started to lick the head, moving his tongue in circles and looking up at Levi as he did so. Levi was panting by that time. One of Eren's hand was on Levi's thigh and the other, playing with his balls. Squeezing the hard flesh. Then slowly his mouth lowered onto Levi's cock, until his nose was touching Levi's stomach. He sucked slowly, so _painfully slowly,_ but Eren was right about the piercing, because when he started moving his tongue along the base, the small ball gave even more sensations and it did wonders to the older man. Levi's hand clenched on the brunette locks and he couldn't help it and started moving his hips to shove his dick inside Eren's mouth deeper. Eren wasn't complaining. He liked a rough treatment, especially when it was Levi. He'll let Levi do anything with him. _Anything._

Levi was now face fucking Eren. Showing his dick deep inside the younger's throat. His hands on both sides of Eren's head. Tears gathered in the younger's eyes and his cheeks were deep shade of pink, the drool dripping down his chin. He didn't mind any of it however. He _loved_ it. Levi wasn't the only one moaning in the room, but it was mainly Eren. He sucked eagerly, like it was his favourite lollipop.

"Shit, you little whore." Levi was now standing, not sitting, showing his dick inside at the fast peace. "You're my little whore, nobody else's. No other gross fucker's gonna fuck you, do you understand?!" Eren moaned as a yes. "Shit, I'm gonna cum Eren! C-can I come inside your mouth?" He patted his thigh to say that it's okay. Then Levi came with a low groan, shooting a sticky, hot, white liquid deep inside Eren's throat. He pulled Eren's mouth away. Some of the cum dripped down his chin, but the rest landed in the boy's stomach. He patted Eren's head and received a delicate smile. 

"I'm sorry, was I too rough?" 

"No." Eren snuggled to Levi's waist as he stroked his hair.

"We need to clean off cum from your face before it dries."

"Hm, I hoped for a bath later, actually." 

"Are you hard?" Eren looked at Levi who stood above him and nodded. "Guess we need to do something about it now, don't we?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we gonna do about it then?" Eren asked, still kneeling before Levi.

"Not we, you are," Levi leaned closer, taking Eren's chin between his fingers. "You are going to ride me if you wanna cum, kitty."

"Fuck, Levi," Eren breathed his name. "I didn't know you're like this."

"Like what?"

"Well, in the beginning you didn't even wanted to kiss me."

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

"It is!" Eren nearly screamed, afraid Levi was going to change his mind. 

"If it is, then show me this pretty ass of yours right now." Levi helped Eren to get up and grasped his waist. Eren tugged at his shorts and panties to take them off only to be stopped by the older man. "Only your shorts for now, princess." Levi whispered into his ear and Eren shivered at the new name.

He pulled off his shorts slowly, revealing his plump cheeks that were covered by thin cloth. Levi grasped his ass with both of his hands and Eren crashed their lips in a hungry kiss. Levi smacked one of his butt cheeks a few times, turning it light pink. Then they motioned towards the couch. Levi laid Eren on his belly. He covered his back in kisses, making his way down. He did it slowly receiving impatient sounds from the brunette. He pulled down his panties, having now a full view at his boy's gorgeous ass. He landed two kisses to each cheek then pulled them apart. He started licking at Eren's entrance and tasted lube.

"Eren did you already prepared yourself?"

"Yeah, this morning." He said with a smirk. 

"So you were planning this?"

"Couldn't help it, I haven't slept, because I thought all night about your fat cock." 

"It looks like you need to learn how to behave, because you're acting like a dog in heat."

"Maybe you should teach me?"

Levi didn't said anything anymore. He licked Eren's entrance, enjoying the whimpers that the younger made. He slowly pushed his tongue inside teasing Eren. Levi started to push he's tongue in and out, next going in circular motions. Eren moaned shamelessly. Levi couldn't take it anymore, watching how Eren arched his back and begged for him to do more. He wiped some of the saliva from his lips with the back of his hand and sat next to Eren on the couch. 

"Come here Eren." The younger male quickly made his way onto Levi's lap, sitting with his legs on both of Levi's sides and face to face with him. Levi grasped Eren's waist and kissed him again. "Sit on my cock Eren." He guided his hips and Eren felt Levi's cock at his entrance. Eren lowered himself down as Levi, slowly pushed his tip inside not wanting to take things too fast, because he didn't know how well Eren handled being stretched. Eren however pushed himself down further rather quickly, wanting to fully feel his brothers dick in his ass. 

"Fuck Levi. You're so big, my ass is so full!" Eren squealed happily as he started slowly moving. Levi wanted more and started to speed up the pace. He thrusted harder angling his hips in different directions and finally he found that one spot he was looking for. Eren screamed as his prostate was hit. The position however did not let Levi fuck Eren as he wanted to. He wanted to give the brunette the best orgasm he have ever had and make sure that whoever was that guy who dared to touch his brother, compared to him was some fucking weak loser.

"Get on all fours, princess." Eren obediently did so. Levi yanked his hair back and thrusted into him so hard that Eren's scream was probably heard by the whole neighbourhood. They couldn't care less in that moment if someone would hear them. Both of them were overwhelmed by the pleasure. Levi abused Eren's prostate over and over and Eren's loud moans turned into loud screams. On his ass were showing the first bruises from harsh treatment. Levi restored some of his senses and covered the younger mouth with his hand.

"Shh, be quiet kitty or we're gonna be in trouble." 

"Aa-h-ha, o-okay." He said between thrusts. Levi's dick felt so good that Eren's eyes rolled back in pleasure and he started drooling. The saliva ran down Levi's hand, that was still covering Eren's mouth. "Levi, I'm gonna-" He mumbled and Levi quickly reached for the base of Eren's cock squeezing it firmly, making him unable to cum. 

"You were such a naughty boy Eren," He said thrusting hardly. "Touching yourself and thinking lewd thoughts about me, what should I do with you?"

"Ohh-h please Levi let me cum. Pleasepleaseplease! I couldn't s-stop myself, you're just s-so perfect."

"Is that so, kitty?"

"L-Levi please!"

"Hmm, maybe you're a good boy after all. Naughty, good boy." Levi didn't let go of Eren's cock but started pumping it, still thrusting and hitting the younger prostate. It wasn't too long before they both came without a warning. Levi cumming deep inside the boy and Eren on his stomach and his brother's hand. They both stood like that panting. Levi slowly pulled out of Eren, making his cum spill out of his ass.Levi found some tissues and cleaned first Eren and then himself. They both dressed themselves up.

"Will you be able to walk down the staircase?"

"It's not too long."

"I can carry you if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah." 

Eren made his way in Levi's arms

_It's not okay._

and he slowly carried him down

_I shouldn't be doing this._

Eren gave his neck and a cheek a small kisses

_I just fucked my brother._

Levi felt how he smiled against his skin

_Eren,_

He lightly put him down, when they were in the hallway again.

_I'm sorry._

Levi looked Eren in the eyes. The boy was still smiling and Levi's heart ached, but he knew it was wrong.

"I need to go."

"Hm, where?"

"I need to go." Eren's smile slowly faded and Levi slowly walked backwards.

"Levi..."

"I'm sorry, Eren." He turned around and started walking faster and faster until he was running. 

"Levi!" He heard the pain in Eren's voice, but that didn't stop him from running out of the house. Eren just stood in the same spot, not chasing after his brother, because he knew that wouldn't change anything right now. The tears made theirs way into his eyes and ran down his cheeks. "Levi, please don't leave me..."


	4. Chapter 4

Eren went to his room. He couldn't breathe. Tears were burning his eyes. 

_Levi left._

His beloved brother. Would he ever see him again? 

_It's all my fault._

He needed to distract himself with something. He needed to distract himself from the overwhelming pain in his chest.

 

____________________________

 

Levi didn't know what to do. He was sitting on the bench in some nearby park thinking if he should call his friend Erwin to pick him up. The sound of Eren's broken voice still echoed in his head. He took a big breath. Okay. He's an adult now, he can handle things by himself. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and walked back to the Jeager's house. He didn't know how long it has been since he ran out of the house. He hoped he could somehow clear things up with Eren. 

When he got to the house it was Carla that opened the door for him. He quickly greeted her and run up the stairs to Eren's room. But the room was empty. He checked every room upstairs, but his brother was still nowhere to be seen. 

"Levi, sweetheart did something happened to you? Eren seemed upset and you don't look so well yourself." His mother asked when he went to the living room.

"Don't worry mom, it's nothing. Where's Eren?"

"Oh, he left like an hour ago. He said he's going for a walk. He should be back, soon." She smiled gently. "I'll make you some tea and you'll just wait for him, what do you think?" Carla grabbed his arm and led him to the kitchen. Levi sat with her for an hour. But Eren wasn't coming back and it was already dark outside. She forced him to sit with her for another hour, but it was too much for Levi. He started watching hands of the clock.

"Mom it's been like three hours already." She sighed. "Is he really on a walk?"

"I thought so, but if he's out for so long I think he could be in the club."

"The club?"

"Yes, he goes there often. I don't like it, but he's an adult now, so I can't really forbid him that."  


"What's the name of the club?" Levi asked standing up from his chair. 

"The Walls, but Levi if-"

"Mom I'll be back soon." He kissed her cheek and left the house. He searched the location of the club on his phone. It hopefully wasn't far away, but he still wished he had a car. He could afford it, but because of the car crash he got in his childhood, he's scared of driving.

The bodyguard hopefully didn't take his time and let Levi in without problems. The loud music and flashing lights reminded Levi why he hated all the clubs and parties. There were so many people that it seemed impossible to find Eren. He went around the big room twice. If he wouldn't find his brother, he would wait for him outside at the door. He could be here until the dawn, but he didn't mind. He wanted to show Eren he truly cared about him. 

There were stairs that led to the place with tables and couches. He hoped he could find Eren there or spot him in the crowd from higher level. He wasn't wrong. He spotted Eren right away. 

He was pressed against the wall by some guy that kissed him. Levi felt how something was boiling in him. He did not pay attention to annoyed comments as he pushed through the mass of people, forcing his way to his brother. He pushed the guy away from Eren.

"Hey! What the fu-" Levi didn't even think as he punched the man in the jaw. He fell on the floor grabbing his face with his hands. 

"Levi!" Eren screamed. His brother grabbed his hand and lead him quickly outside. The cold, night air left goosebumps on Eren's arms. 

"Tsk, you can't wear such thin clothes, you'll catch a cold." Levi took off his coat and put it on Eren. 

"Um, thank you." There was an awkward silence between them and Eren was looking down on the ground. 

"Eren, I'm sorry." He lifted his head to meet Levi's eyes. "I shouldn't leave you like this."

"No. It should be me apologising. I shouldn't force you into anything."

"You didn't force me into anything. It was my decision."

"So... you're not mad at me?" Levi sighed.  


"Eren I don't know, okay? It's all weird for me right now." Eren's eyes saddened and Levi felt his heart sink. "Hey, Bright Eyes don't be sad. I just need to figure things out." Levi stroked Eren's cheek, trying to make him feel better. He just wanted to see his gorgeous smile again.

"Levi?"

"Yes?" 

"Can I kiss you?" There was a moment of silence between them. 

_ After all of this should he? He couldn't break Eren's heart again. _

"Sure." Levi said and leaned in for a kiss.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soo here's the update. I think next one will be idk in two/three weeks so I'm sorry that it won't be so soon, but I really don't have much time right now so just please be patient with me ;^;

The kiss was sweet and held all the unsaid words. Levi took Eren's hand in his and they slowly walked back to their house. They were walking back by the same park Levi was earlier sitting in. It was near midnight so there was no one in the park, just the two of them. 

"Levi?"

"Yes, Eren?"

"I still remember what you said and I'm sorry if you don't want to start that again." Levi somehow wanted to avoid this topic, but he knew he couldn't. He knew exactly what Eren was talking about, and Eren was talking about their distant past. Because when Levi was still a child he was really happy. He had a loving mother, a loving father, a big house, a dog, but one day... everything disappeared. He remembers the fear he felt when he saw a truck that was coming straight at their car. He saw it at the last moment. His mother was happily singing to the song from the car radio and his father was giggling lightly, because she couldn't sing, but he still loved to hear her voice. His dog was waggling his tail and everything was just perfect, then in a blink of an eye everything turned into a tragedy. He remembers how he woke up in the hospital, expecting to see his parent's faces, but instead he just saw worried nurses. He didn't understand why his parents weren't around him anymore, he didn't want to understand. He went to the orphanage and spend there two years. Then there appeared a family that wanted to adopt a young boy to keep company to their son. Levi never considered himself as someone special in any way, but somehow this family choose exactly him. Eren was only three when they met. Levi liked his younger brother from the start. Eren didn't like everyone and often picked up fights, but when it came to Levi he always looked at him like on some sort of divinity. Levi liked his new family, but he still couldn't forget his old one, and Eren noticed it. He came to Levi when he saw that he was sad and tried to comfort him or when he cried at night Eren would cuddle him until they both fell asleep. They grew older and became a support for one another. One night when Levi wasn't feeling so well Eren kissed him to comfort him. It wasn't anything special, they hugged often, held hands, but this kiss was a start to something different. They kissed more often, it were just chaste kisses at the begging. One night however, when Levi was fifteen and Eren ten, they kissed. Once, twice, thrice. And then it wasn't _just_ chaste kisses, it became something so much more. Eren wanted to be closer to Levi so he started touching him. He was just a kid so he didn't know fully what he was doing, he just knew from his own experience that sometimes when you touched your lower parts it felt good. And he wanted Levi to fell good and save with him. To forget about the sad things and focus on good ones. Levi was older and knew better what their actions meant, but he haven't stopped Eren, he wanted to be closer to his beloved brother, too. As the days went by they did it again and again. They even told each other that when they get older they'll get married. They promised each other they'll be forever together and Eren started to address Levi as his boyfriend.

Then Levi turned seventeen. 

He didn't know what to do. He knew it was wrong, because he was already old enough to understand what they were doing. That it wasn't just showing family affection. That it was so much, much more. He knew he was in love with Eren. He met some guy that he soon started to call his 'boyfriend', but the feeling wasn't nearly as close as the one he felt for Eren. So he panicked. When he was eighteen the first thing he did was left his home. He missed Eren so fucking much and he thought it would pass with time. But it didn't. He haven't gave even a sign that he's alive to his family and all he felt with every passing day was not relief, but guilt. 

And there Eren was, telling him that he still remembered and was ready to start things with Levi again. Levi didn't really knew how to fell. He thought Eren would never forgive him for leaving or that when he'll grow up he wouldn't want to do anything with Levi like they used to do before, because he'll be aware that there's other things you can show your affection to your family with. Apparently Levi was wrong, or he didn't want to think that maybe, maybe his brother would reflect his feelings that weren't temporary and weren't just 'family' feelings.

"Who's saying I don't want to?" Eren stopped in his tracks and looked Levi in the eyes.

"So you're saying you want to be my boyfriend? But... like a real one?" Levi sighed.

"Yes." Eren's eyes widened and he smiled brightly. 

"I'm so happy Levi." He squeezed lightly his hand and kissed his cheek and Levi himself couldn't help but smile, which he wasn't doing very often, but he always did an exception when it came to the brunette. 

"But parents can't know about this."

"But Leevi-"

"No Eren. They can't. Am I clear?" He nodded and Levi patted his cheek to cheer him up a little. Levi knew Eren wanted an opened up and healthy relationship, but he couldn't give him that yet. First he needed to fix the relations with his parents, then he could think about how could he introduce them to the situation. For now he wanted to make sure he'll fix the relations with Eren and won't screw it up again.

They made it back to the house and saw Carla asleep on the counter. They both smiled and Levi took her in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Grisha wasn't at home so they assumed he was still at work. He was a doctor so he often wasn't at home at night. Levi went back to Eren after closing quietly Carla's bedroom door.

"Will you carry me like that either?" Levi smirked and took Eren in his arms as the boy yelped in surprise at how fast Levi did it. 

"If you insist, my prince." Levi started walking upstairs and Eren blushed.

"Hey, Levi..."

"Hmm?"

"Could you... uh, we... sleep in my room?"

"Eren I don't think it's a good idea to have sex right now, Carla is probably already upset and what will be if she wakes up."

"No, I don't mean sex, I just want to... you know sleep with you."

"Oh. Well, okay." Levi laughed and Eren did the same. They entered Eren's room and Levi lied Eren on the bed. Levi closed the door and they took off their clothes. He lied next to Eren, taking him into his arms. Eren put his head on Levi's chest and Levi kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Levi."

"Goodnight, baby." Levi felt Eren's smile on his skin and he smiled himself before drifting off to sleep. He sure did smiled a lot since yesterday. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's a short chapter again, but that's better than nothing right? Also Armin with pink hair is my thing so I just needed to place it at one point, enjoy c:

Eren woke up feeling the warm blankets around him. He opened his eyes with a wide smile on his lips, remembering the events of the previous night. His smile slowly dropped and he frowned seeing that he was the only one lying in bed. He stood up slowly, brushed his hair with his long fingers and made his way downstairs where he heard the voices of conversations. Before he saw anyone he saw a suitcase and he recalled that Levi only _visited_ for the weekend. 

And his heart dropped.

_So all of this was just so I wouldn't cause a scene, huh?  And now he's gonna leave like everything's fine and then disappear from the face of the earth again?_

Eren's heart could stand a lot, but not from his brother. He didn't know why, because he had a lot of boyfriends in the past and a lot of break ups, but none of them hurt like the thought of his brother using him and not giving a fuck about him.

No. He refused to go pass through it. So he turned around, to the bathroom to wash himself and back to his room to dress himself up. He dressed himself into tight black jeans and a pink crop top. If Levi won't stay with him anyway Eren may as well show him that he's not even slightly affected by his actions and he'll show him what he's missing.

He called to the one of his closest friends if he could come over to him. He passed his family and leaved the house without the word. 

The house of his dearest friend, Armin was nearby so he went by foot. Armin would understand him. He always listened to Eren and comforted him when he felt down. He always had his back, no matter what happened.

He walked about 15 minutes before he reached the house. He knocked on the door and was greeted by the little boy with the sky blue eyes and baby pink dyed hair. He was smiling wildly and Eren did the same as he hugged warmly his friend. Armin let him into the house and they made their way to the couch in the living room. Armin lived alone after his grandpa's death. He didn't know his parents, but his grandpa always took a good care of him and made sure that he had everything he wanted. He was rich and after he died he prescribed Armin everything so he wouldn't worry about money. 

They sat on the couch facing each other, Armin ready to listen to everything his friend had to say. He wore white crop top with denim shorts that hugged his body nicely and plain black vans. Eren always thought his friend was attractive and Armin thought the same about Eren. They were together for some time, but it still was more of a best friend friendship than a romantic one. However they didn't mind hugging and kissing each other sometimes.

"So what happened?" Armin asked brushing away the strand of Eren's hair from his forehead as the boy lied his head on the smaller's lap. 

"Um, so you know my brother visited for the weekend," Eren started and Armin nodded. "Well I kinda had sex with him." Armin's eyes widened. He knew about the siblings past, but thought the boy was over it. Oh, was he wrong. "Before you say anything let me explain. So the day that he had to come I waited for him and I was just so exited that I would see him again. I looked out for him from my room window and when I saw him walking out from the taxi I just felt... like all these years ago. I don't know what came to me and this is kinda the embarrassing part, but I knew he would come to my room if I wouldn't greet him at the front door and I wanted him to want me. So I started masturbating and I wanted to look sexy, and he walked in on me. At first he looked scared, but fuck, Armin I saw how he looked at me, it was like he wanted to take me right then and there and he looked at me the same at the dinner and later. I thought that maybe he feels the same so I kissed him. I felt bad because he pushed me away, but the next day we were in the attic and I saw that he wanted it as bad as me, so we did it. Ugh, and then he run away long story short we made it up, but today I saw the suitcase and I remembered he leaves today. I'm just scared that he wanted not me, but a good fuck and I won't see him ever again." Armin was silent for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts. He stroked Eren's hair to comfort him, because he saw that the boy was on the verge of tears.

 "Eren?"

"Yes?"

"What do you feel for him?" Eren looked Armin in the eyes with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Armin sighed.

"I'm not going to say this for you, but let me just say you never reacted like that about anyone. You always got angry or just didn't give a fuck. He's probably confused with his feelings, but Eren did he say he's not going to see you again?" Eren worried his glittery polished nails and blushed slightly for overreacting. 

"No..."

"Did you even talked with him today?" Eren sighed.

"Do you think he already left?"

"Well why don't you go find out yourself?" Eren sat up and kissed Armin on the cheek.

"Thank you." He stood up and went to the front door. "I'll call you how it went."

"Sure." Armin smiled and waved for goodbye before Eren leaved and dashed through the streets to his house.

Eren's heart had been beating fast from running and he thought it couldn't beat any faster, but when he saw a small figure sitting on the house's front stairs with a suitcase next to him, it did.

He slowed his peace as he approached the male.

He stopped before him and looked him into his eyes, not knowing what to say or do.

"You did not want to say goodbye?" Levi was first to talk. He spoke calmly, casually which made Eren feel like a ten year old child who done something reckless.

"I-I just needed to go for a walk." Levi raised a brow questionably. "Oh, stop looking at me like that."

"Like what, I just don't understand you. Have I done something wrong again?"

"No." Eren looked at the ground and said quietly. "I just don't want you to leave me." Levi took Eren's chin between his fingers and made him look at him.

"Eren, I'm not leaving forever."

"How would I know if you won't come back in five years again?" Eren mumbled.

"Hey, what would you say if I'll give you my number and promise you can come over next week?" Eren's whole face lit up at that.

"Really?!"

"Really."

"That's great!" Eren giggled and Levi couldn't help but smile at the sign of Eren's gorgeous face. Levi was so stunned he haven't noticed when the boy leaned and kissed him sweetly. 

"Eren! Not here!"

"Uh, come on, no one's gonna notice." He rolled his eyes and wanted to lean in another kiss when the cab drove up. Levi stood up and searched his pocket for a piece of paper and a pen and scratched something quickly on it.

"I need to go. Call me whenever you want." He gave Eren a piece of paper with his number on it, going to the cab. 

"Okay, see you soon!" Eren kissed Levi on the cheek one more time before the taxi drove away, leaving him with butterflies in his stomach that he never felt before. 


	7. Chapter 7

**[Eren] I have a surprise for u ;)**

**[Levi] Oh and what could this surprise be?**

**[Eren] You'll see. I'm sure you're gonna love it ❤**

**[Levi] Well, now I'm even more impatient.**

**[Eren] I can't wait to see you.**

**[Levi] Me too. I miss your stupid face brat.**

**[Eren] Ooh u miss me?**

**[Levi] That's what I said.**

**[Eren] I miss you too baby** **❤**

Levi put his phone back in his pocket, smiling lightly. He was at his work, sitting behind the counter. Thinking that Eren was going to be in his house tomorrow and they were going to be completely alone.He didn't

know if he should be exited or scared.

"Oohh and what is this little smile on your face?" Hanji said.

"Fuck off, I'm not smiling."

"You totally are! By the way you still haven't told me a thing about the weekend with your family!"

"Because you don't need to know anything."

"But I want to!" Levi rolled his eyes. "At least tell me about Eren!" The smile on Levi's lips came back.

"Hmm... he's cute." Hanjis eyes went wide.

"What?! He's cute?! What is going on? You never say something like that about anyone! Do you need a doctor? Maybe you have a fever?"

"I don't have a fever. And sometimes I do say nice things about people. Shut it."

"But-"

"Hanji please let me work in peace." Hanji made a disappointed face.

"Fine, but don't think our conversation is over." She then left him alone. Hanji had this glint in his eyes that said he will find out what's going on, which made Levi worry, because he knew what this man could be

capable of.

He looked at the clock. Five more hours. He sighed and went back to work, with a particular green-eyed brat on his mind.  
  
  
                                        
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Eren looked at himself one more time in the window reflection before hoping on the porch and ringing the door bell of Levi's house.

Eren hadn't seen inside of the home yet, but on the outside it looked very nice. Walls were made from white stone and the door looked to be made from really expensive wood. Doormat was with cats on it, which

Eren found adorable that Levi brought something like that. The grass in front of the house was neatly trimmed and there were tulips that grew in different colors. The setting sun gave all of it even more cosy

feeling.

Eren smiled being happy that he'll be staying in the place like that.

The door swung open, showing Levi. Before he could even say anything the teenager threw himself on his neck, hugging him tightly. Levis hands griped his waist returning the hug.

"Levi I missed you so much!" Eren exclaimed taking Levis face in his hands and kissing him sweetly. After they parted Levi finally had the chance to properly look at his brother and what he saw was a big surprise.

"Eren what did you do to your hair?" He looked at Eren's hair, but instead of seeing the brown locks, he saw baby pink.

"I dyed it. What, you don't like it?"

"It's not that. It's just... different. Through I have to admit you look very cute in them." Eren blushed and kissed Levi again.

"Thank you." His big brother smiled at him.

"Hmm I like that too." Levi said calling the bell that was attached to Eren's black collar. Eren smiled playfully.

"So would you like to go into the house?" Levi said.

"Sure!" Levi's mouth turned slightly upwards at that. He helped Eren with the suitcase and brought him to the living room.

"Wow, your house is so nice." Eren said in awe looking around. "Can I see our room?" Levi's brow quirked at that.

"You want to sleep with me?" Eren stared at him for a moment.

"Of course, isn't that obvious?"

"Okay, whatever you want." Levi said and motioned for Eren to follow. They went upstairs and to Levis room. The room was quite big. Most of the room occupied a big king-sized, gray bed. The paintings adored

white walls. There was a huge window that occupied most of one wall. It was also very clean.

"Nice, nice."Eren said and came closer to Levi. He moved his hands along his back so Levi turned around. Levi took his chin in his hand.

"I hope you'll like it here." Eren could feel Levis breath on his lips.

"Of course." And they started kissing. It was sweet, it was passionate, it was desperate. They both really missed each other so it was calming finally being able to be so close to another.

Levi started taking Erens t-shirt off but Eren stopped him.

"I said i had a surprise for you." Eren smirked and pushed Levi on bed.

He started moving his hips deliciously and fisting his t-shirt. Levis eyes not leaving Eren for a moment. He took his time to take off his t-shirt and when he did it showed that he had something more underneight. It

was black harness that adored his chest. Wen Levi saw this he drew a shaky breath, Eren looked so goon in it.

"Is it my surprise?"

"Thats not all." Eren smirked.

He started taking off his shorts slowly reveling a pair of lacy panties. He moved closer to Levi sitting in his lap. Levi took a handful of Eren's cheeks squishing them lightly.

"Do you like it?" Eren asked bashing his eyelashes innocently. Levi gritted his teeth.

"You'll be so wrecked when I'm done with you kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for the long wait. I wasn't feeling very well, but I'm back so I'll update more. I hope you still want to read it guys.  
> Please tell me if I made any mistakes and if you like what I'm writing here. It would be very helpful and comments really mean a lot to me.  
> I'll try to update in 2/3 weeks c:
> 
> also my tumblr: moody-daniel


End file.
